


Türchen 11 - Trotzdem Liebe

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [11]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nuris konservative Familie kann nichts mit Schwulen und demnach auch nichts mit Nuris Beziehung anfangen. Mikis Familie ist, was das angeht offener. Sie verachtet Nuri aus einem anderen Grund.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 11 - Trotzdem Liebe

**Author's Note:**

> Für chipsyio. Das nenn' ich mal ein Exotenpairing :D Aber eins mit sehr interessantem Hintergrund...

**Wortzahl:** 1328  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Allgemein

 

„Sie hassen mich, Miki. Sie hassen mich.“

Mikis Hand liegt an Nuris Wange, er sieht seinen zitternden Freund hilflos an. Verdammt, er würde jetzt echt gerne sagen, dass er sich das nur einbildet und dass das nicht stimmt. Doch dann hämmert wieder sein Onkel von außen gegen die Türe.

„Anhetanum, mardaspanin! Duk’ petk’ e mer yntanik’um, mer yerkrum, voch’inch’ nayum!“

Nuri schließt gequält die Augen. Und Miki weiß, dass es nur noch einen weiteren Satz der Männer vor der Türe braucht, damit Nuri ihn und ihre Beziehung aufgibt.  
Er muss handeln. Sofort.

Keine Zeit mehr für Zärtlichkeiten. Miki lässt von Nuris Wange ab, packt stattdessen sein Handgelenk.

„Komm.“

~*~*~

Nuri ist Türke.

Als man ihm mitteilt, dass Nuri ihn unter seine Fittiche nehmen wird und ihm dabei helfen wird, sich in Deutschland zurechtzufinden, verkrampft Miki innerlich. Für Nuri dagegen sind ihre Nationalitäten kein Problem. Er begrüßt ihn mit einem Händedruck und einem offenen Lächeln, sogar ein Schulterklopfen lässt er folgen. Alles ganz normal für ihn.  
Klar, er ist es nicht, dessen Vorfahren von den Vorfahren des anderen gemeuchelt wurden.

Nuri sieht eigentlich nicht furchteinflößend aus. Er ist ein freundlicher Mann, beweist das auch, als er seine Aufgabe erfüllt und Miki in Dortmund herumführt. Wäre er nicht Türke, hätte Miki keinen Grund gesehen, sich so gegen ihn zu sträuben. Aber er ist es und das bringt Miki dazu, in seiner Nähe extrem vorsichtig zu sein.

Es dauert ein Weilchen, bis er Nuri vertrauen kann. Doch irgendwann hat Nuri den Punkt erreicht, an dem er seine Mauern einreißen kann.

~*~*~

Nuri zittert immer noch. Normalerweise würde Miki unter diesen Umständen nicht seine Hand loslassen und ihn aus dem Fenster schieben. Aber die aktuellen Umstände beinhalten eben, dass sie so schnell wie möglich verschwinden müssen und der einzige Ausweg ist nun mal das Fenster.  
Ein kurzer Moment der Ungewissheit, dann greift Nuri nach der Feuerleiter und zieht sich hinüber. Von dort aus wagt er ganz langsam den Abstieg. Als Miki sieht, dass er sich dabei recht gut schlägt, folgt er ihm.

Unten angekommen, greift er als erstes wieder nach Nuris Hand. So kann er ihn mit sich ziehen.  
Wohin? Das weiß er selbst noch nicht. Erst einmal raus aus dem Garten, dann auf die Hauptstraße, von dort aus -  
Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter hält ihn auf. Miki fährt herum, sein Herz setzt für einen Moment aus. Doch dann erkennt er die Person hinter sich. Es ist seine Schwester.

Sie sagt nichts, sie sieht ihn einfach nur ernst an. In ihrer anderen Hand hält sie zwei Schlüsselbunde, die sie ihm entgegen streckt.  
Da braucht er keine Erläuterung, er erkennt das auch so. Der eine Schlüsselbund gehört ihr selbst, unübersehbar baumelt dort ihr Anfangsbuchstabe in Schlüsselanhängerform. Den zweiten Schlüsselbund kann er ebenfalls anhand des Schlüsselanhängers identifizieren. Es ist eine winzige Quaste in hellrosa.

~*~*~

Nuri ist Türke. Aber es ist, als würde er das wettmachen wollen. In allen anderen Bereichen punktet er.

Dass Miki anfangs ziemlich skeptisch ihm gegenüber ist, ignoriert Nuri ganz galant. Er zieht sein „Herzlich willkommen in Dortmund“-Programm durch. Und je mehr er mit ihm unternimmt, desto schwerer fällt es Miki, ihn abzuweisen. Sie unterhalten sich immer mehr, lernen sich immer besser kennen.

Bis sie endlich auf das Thema zu sprechen kommen, dass Miki so belastet.  
Nuri leugnet den Genozid an Mikis Volk nicht. Miki ist verdammt froh darüber, sonst hätte er Nuri von seiner Freundesliste entfernen müssen und das wäre echt schade gewesen. Er ist also keiner dieser Türken, gegen die seine komplette Familie, sein komplettes Volk, Hass hegt, die weiter den Graben zwischen Armeniern und Türken aufrecht erhalten.  
Dass seine Meinung zu dem Thema ansonsten eher schwammig ist, ist völlig in Ordnung. Bei Nuris Herkunft wäre es ein Wunder gewesen, wenn er das Verbrechen seiner Vorfahren ebenso heftig verurteilt hätte wie Miki.

Mit dieser Erkenntnis fällt es Miki wesentlich leichter, die Freundschaft zu Nuri zuzulassen.  
Und später mehr.

~*~*~

Als Miki die Wohnungstüre aufsperrt, kommt ihnen sofort ein Schwall abgestandener Luft entgegen. Wie lange ist es schon her, dass jemand hier war? Es könnte sogar sein, dass es Miki selbst war, der als letztes die Wohnung betreten hat und das war dann bei seinem letzten Heimatbesuch, der nun schon eine Weile her ist.  
Noch bevor er seine Schuhe abstreift, geht er durch die Zimmer und reißt die Fenster auf. Er hasst diesen Geruch.

Nuri folgt ihm zögerlich, Miki nimmt wahr, wie er ganz aufmerksam alles mustert und versucht, es einzuordnen. Würde er wohl auch tun, wenn Nuri ihn einfach so in eine fremde Wohnung bringen würde.  
Er muss sich erklären.

„Das ist die Wohnung meiner Oma.“

Kurz streicht er über die hellrosa Quaste, bevor er den Schlüssel auf der Kommode neben der Türe ablegt. Dann ist es auch an der Zeit, endlich die Schuhe auszuziehen.  
Nuri tut es ihm gleich.

„Ist sie...“

Nuris Zögern ist eindeutig. Er will wissen, ob sie gestorben ist.

„Nein. Sie ist nur zu alt, um hier alleine zu sein. Du hast sie gesehen, sie ist die Frau aus dem Schaukelstuhl. Wir haben sie bei meiner Mutter einquartiert und dort sitzt sie nun den ganzen Tag im Schaukelstuhl herum und beobachtet alles.“

Mit einem Nicken bedeutet er Nuri, ihm ins Wohnzimmer zu folgen. Dort lassen sie sich auf der Couch nieder. Wie alles in der Wohnung fällt sie wohl unter 'antik' – mit dem grässlichen grünen Muster könnte man heute wohl niemanden mehr begeistern -, aber sie ist immer noch wahnsinnig bequem und überhaupt nicht durchgesessen.  
Dann greift Miki wieder nach Nuris Hand. Das Zittern wurde wesentlich schwächer.

„Es tut mir so leid.“

Nuri drückt seine Hand, er lächelt schwach.  
Schwach, aber ehrlich.

„Alles gut.“

Das ist es nicht und das wissen sie beide. Doch irgendwie hat Nuri auch recht. Die Hauptsache ist, dass sie beieinander sind.

~*~*~

Es ist eine Kurzschlussreaktion, fast schon ein Scherz, als Miki Nuri fragt, ob er an Weihnachten mit ihm nach Armenien zu seiner Familie möchte. Nuri ist Weihnachten eh egal, denkt er sich.  
Damit behält er nicht recht. Nuris Familie interessiert Weihnachten nicht. Ihn schon. Und für ihn ist die beste Möglichkeit, das Weihnachtsfest zu verbringen, an Mikis Seite.  
So kommt es, dass Miki einen Verbrecher, einen Türken, mit nach Hause bringt.

Seine Schwester und seine Mutter stören sich daran überhaupt nicht.  
Gut, 'überhaupt nicht' ist etwas übertrieben. Am Anfang waren sie auch sie skeptisch und nur die Tatsache, dass Miki Nuri als vertrauenswürdig abgestempelt hat, hat sie dazu gebracht, ihn überhaupt erst bei sich aufzunehmen. Doch mit seinem Charme und seiner offenen Art hat Nuri sie schnell um den Finger gewickelt – er hat sie davon überzeugt, dass er wirklich in Ordnung ist.

Seine Oma... Sie schweigt größtenteils. Auch zu Nuri hat sie ihre Meinung nicht geäußert. Allerdings meint Miki, ein Funkeln in ihren Augen gesehen zu haben, als er ihr seinen Freund präsentiert hat. Macht Sinn, sie freut sich immer sehr darüber, wenn sie neue Leute hat, die sie beobachten kann.

Eigentlich sah alles ganz gut aus. Bis die Verwandtschaft anrückte. Für sie ist der Völkermord, den Nuris Volk begangen hat, unverzeihlich. Nuri ist damit gebrandmarkt.  
Nuri ist in den Augen seiner Verwandtschaft ein Mörder.

~*~*~

„Ich habe mir Weihnachten anders vorgestellt.“

Miki starrt an die Wand gegenüber von der Couch. Dort steht nur ein Regal – den Fernseher, der dort seinen Platz hatte, haben sie verkauft.  
So bemerkt er Nuris Versuch, ihn zu umarmen, erst, als sich Nuris Arm um seine Schulter legt.

Er lässt es zu. Natürlich. Miki hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für Nuris Umarmungen.  
Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag fühlt er sich geborgen und gut aufgehoben.

„Ich nicht. Ich habe mir vorgestellt, dass ich Weihnachten mit dir verbringe. Und wenn es in der alten Wohnung deiner Oma ist... Ich bin bei dir.“

Nuris Stimme senkt sich, er wird ganz leise. Miki hört ihn nur noch, weil er seinen Mund direkt an seinem Ohr hat.

„Und das ist echt schön.“


End file.
